


Like a Slow Fire Burn

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Power Outage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: A power outage makes pilots hot and bothered in quarters.





	

Lee swiped a wrist across his sweaty brow as he walked back into the bunkroom. Every single one of his pilots were out of their racks, laid out like sardines on the floor, flushed skin pressed to the metal decking.

Except Kara, who had apparently pulled rank. Clad in just her briefs and a sports bra, she was sprawled on the steel table bisecting the room.

Lee ignored the way his pulse sped up automatically as his gaze passed over her, memories flickering torturously through his mind of the aborted fumbling they'd done on a similar table once before, in another lifetime.

Clearing his throat he stepped further into the room. "Alright, listen up." The pilots quieted, and Kara sat up, hands braced behind her on the table. "There's a malfunction in the air purification unit. They're trying to fix it, but they don't know how long it'll be before it's fully functional again."

The pilots griped and groaned, and Lee held up his hands. "I know, I know. We just have to try to conserve energy and stay cool. I--"

"Oh come on!" whined a voice from the back. "With all due respect, sir, this really sucks! I can't sleep like this and I got CAP in six hours."

Lee froze. He'd only been on this ship a month and didn't know all the pilots names yet. He stalled, his gut churning nervously as he tried to remember the girl's call sign. She flew raptors, that much he knew. Stockcar? No. Suddenly Kara shifted into his line of vision, and winked. "Frak Racetrack," she called out without turning, rolling her eyes at Lee, "with all that hot air you're always blowing, it's a wonder we didn't all pass out from heat stroke ages ago. Suck it up, lieutenant."

Lee heaved a small sigh of relief. "I'm aware of the difficulties, Racetrack. If you'd have let me finish, I would've been able to tell you, I got the commander to lift the water ration to give everyone an extra five minutes of shower time until further notice. So if you want to--" He didn't need to finish, the pilots were already hustling out the door, leaving the bunkroom virtually empty.

Except Kara. She pulled her legs up and swiveled sideways on the table to face him as Lee walked around and opened his locker.

He raised an eyebrow at her while he finally, blessedly, started stripping off his sweat-soaked dress blues. "What, you're not hot?" But he could see beads of perspiration glistening across her collarbone, down the shadowed valley between her breasts. Lee swallowed and turned back to his locker, hanging his jacket up and toeing his shoes off.

"The head ain't going anywhere. I wait twenty minutes and I can enjoy my cold shower in relative privacy."

He grinned as he stripped his tanks over his head. The Gods knew Kara could be impulsive sometimes--well, most of the time--but incongruously as it seemed, she had a talent for planning and strategizing that would've made his instructors at War College proud. "Thanks, by the way." Lee turned his head and saw Kara's eyebrows raise in confusion. "For having my back with Racetrack."

Her lips quirked up in a smile, but she shrugged like it was nothing. "Maggie bitches about everything. You could've offered to personally fan her and feed her grapes and she still would've found something to whine about." She raked a hand through her hair; sweat had darkened the golden strands around her temples and Lee watched the muscles of her arm flex beneath pale skin for a second.

He took another breath and turned back to his locker, finally shucking his uniform pants off and sighed in relief as he balled the heavy fabric up and shoved it in his laundry bag.

"Better?" He turned to find Kara staring at him, a smile still playing on her lips. Her eyes dipped from his and her gaze slid down his body slowly. Almost unconsciously Lee squared his shoulders, his chest swelling a bit.

"Much." Lee took a step closer, his hip brushing her knee. Kara pushed off her arms and sat up fully, hands gripping the edge of the table on either side of her thighs. Her tongue skimmed out, wetting her lips, and Lee tracked the motion. His pulse quickened under his skin and he wondered if this was just the heat getting to him or something more.

"You know, not to sound like Racetrack, but it is kind of unfair that us _ladies_ ," she drawled the word sarcastically, "have to suffer more in this heat." Lee's brow quirked in confusion, and she gestured at his chest. "You can go shirtless and no one gives a shit, but we have to keep everything covered for _propriety's sake_."

Lee chuckled. "And since when does Kara Thrace give a damn about propriety?" She made a face, eyes sparkling, and he leaned closer, "You wanna go topless, no one's gonna stop you."

Maybe the heat had gotten to him, because he was clearly baiting her, but Lee couldn't stop himself. His gaze skipped down to her chest, slowly mapping the generous swell of pale skin straining against the black fabric with his eyes. Lee bent, gripping the table on either side of her hands, close enough that his thumbs grazed her pinkies. He took his time, drinking his fill, a catalytic energy rushing through his body, and finally lifted his head again to stare directly into Kara's wide hazel eyes. The words slipped out without permission or preamble. "In fact, I double dog dare you."

Her shoulders rose on a quick inhale, and Kara's face darkened for a second, her teeth edging out to catch her lower lip fleetingly. And then she leaned in, her mouth twisting into a wide grin just inches from his own and she let go of the table. "Well, when you put it like that…" she said, then crossed her arms to grasp the fabric under her ribs and yanked it up, in one smooth rush of motion, over her head and off her body. The bra sailed backwards in the general direction of her rack.

It took all of the willpower Lee had to keep his eyes locked on hers. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was the CAG, she was his pilot. The others could come back at any minute. Hell, the hatch wasn't even closed all the way. There were a million reasons--Zak's name hovered at the edge of his brain for just a moment, before need and desire overpowered him, flushing every last conscious thought out of his head and forcing his eyes down her body.

His breath caught in his throat.

Lee's fingers clenched against the table edge, the urge to touch, to mold his hands around the pale globes and feel their weight against his palms, to rub his thumbs across the darkened pink buds of her nipples, to slide his tongue down her breastbone. Her skin was damp and glistening and his hesitation eroded an instant later. Lee leaned down and blew gently on her skin, rising as he followed the trail of condensation up between her breasts and back to her collarbone.

He watched Kara shiver at the sensation and when she murmured his name, confusion and arousal mixing in her husky tone. Then he lifted his face to hers and caught her mouth, kissing her hard, as his hands rose to cup her breasts, and her own gripped his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin. Lee deepened the kiss, lips slanting hard against hers, and their tongues tangled, tasting each other. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless and panting.

The skin around Kara's lips was flushed red and her eyes were almost entirely gold and green, the dark centers dilated, as she stared at him. Surprise, anticipation and disappointment flashed across her face and Lee grinned. "Sorry," he whispered. "I don't have any grapes." Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Kara up off the table. She squeaked in shock then started laughing as she slid her legs and arms around him, holding on tight, as he crossed the few steps to her rack and laid her down.

Lee climbed in on top of her, slick skin pressing together as he lowered his weight, and Kara tugged at the damp ends of hair curling at his neck. “What about the showers?”

Lee grinned and yanked the curtain to her rack closed, before he kissed her again, the gesture fierce and possessive. “Oh don’t worry,” he assured her and slid his mouth down her neck. “We’ll need one after.”


End file.
